Collapsible, evacuable storage containers typically include a flexible, airtight bag, an opening through which an article or matter is inserted inside the bag, a zipper for closing the opening and hermetically sealing the bag, and a fixture (e.g., a one-way valve assembly) through which excess air is evacuated from the bag. A user places an article or matter into the bag through the opening, seals the opening, and then evacuates air from the interior volume of the bag through the fixture. With the bag thus evacuated, a compressible article or compressible matter contained therein may be significantly compressed so that it is easier to transport and requires substantially less storage space.
Collapsible, evacuable storage containers are beneficial for reasons in addition to those associated with compression of the stored article or matter. For example, removal of the air from the storage container inhibits the growth of destructive organisms, such as moths, silverfish, and bacteria, which require oxygen to survive and propagate. Moreover, such containers, being impervious to moisture, inhibit the growth of mildew.
Not only large, compressible items such as clothing may be stored in a collapsible, evacuable storage container. For example, it may be desirable to store bulk items made of small particles, such as powders or granulated resins, in an evacuated container. One situation that commonly occurs is that a particular bulk item is shipped in a large, rigid container such as a drum. Bulk items may be moisture sensitive and are sealed against moisture during shipment. But many times a user does not need to use the entire contents of the large container, and so once exposed to air the remaining bulk contents quickly become unusable and are thus wasted.
Alternatively, vacuum bags can be used to compress and store manufacturing waste, such as a combination of polymeric particles and water. The air inside the bag and most of the water can be extracted through a one-way valve to effectively reduce the waste volume during shipment to a disposal site. In one case, the valve mechanism comprises a flexible flap that contacts a lip area. Since small particles tend to travel with the airflow generated by the vacuum, some of the polymeric particles can lodge around the lip area of the valve mechanism, thus preventing the vacuum flap from sealing completely, thereby causing air leakage into the evacuated bag.
There is a need for a vacuum storage bag that has means for preventing small particles contained within the bag from entering and interfering with proper operation of the valve mechanism.